Meniscus parts and knee-joint prostheses of the initially described type are known in a large number of forms of construction and are implanted as a replacement for a completely or partially damaged knee joint. Artificial tibia parts are frequently partially flat or planar, so that the meniscus part inserted between femur or femur part and tibia part may transmit onto the tibia the load from the femur undergoing rolling/sliding motion. Depending on the shape of the meniscus part, the introduction into the meniscus part of the load exerted by the femur occurs in an areal, linear or even punctiform manner.
A problematical aspect of all known knee-joint prostheses is that in the event of incorrect implantation or a rotation of the tibia relative to the femur the contact surface between femur or femur part and meniscus part is reduced in size, thereby impairing an introduction of load from the femur onto the meniscus part because the surface pressure increases, this normally leading to excessive loading of the meniscus part and consequently to greater wear and possibly damage of the meniscus part.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to improve a meniscus part, a meniscus part set, a knee-joint prosthesis and a knee-joint prosthesis set of the initially described type in such a way as to enable an introduction of load from the femur or a femur part onto the meniscus part over as large an area as possible even in the event of a rotation of femur and tibia relative to one another.